Heavenly Touch
by spazzgirl
Summary: Things started to get out of hand when blue clashed into gold and the two devoured each other's lips with wild and drunken abandonment. JeLu/JellalxLucy one-shot! PWP. Completely AU and OOC. Rated M for lemons!


**Heavenly Touch**

**What's up guys, it's Spazzgirl with an all new Fairy Tail fanfic, staring the pairing JellalxLucy or JeLu. Even though I love NaLu, I have a soft spot for this crack couple, I mean Natsu's hot but Jellal is hot as well. Anyways this is going to be my first M rated Fairy Tail fanfic and JeLu fic as well. **

**I've always wanted to read a JeLu lemon but I always ended up reading a JeLu lime, so I said to myself "Ya know what Jess, go ahead and write the first JeLu lemon on this site." **

**This is going to be PWP or porn without plot story because I just want to get down to the dirty bits ;). **

**In this story Lucy is 18 and Jellal is like what 26? I bumped up Lucy's age to one year older, so feel free to correct me on the ages just in case if I did it wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Fairy Tail *cries off into a corner***

**Summary: **things started to get out of hand when blue clashed into gold and the two devoured each other's lips with wild and drunken abandonment

**ENJOY!**

Heavy pants began to leave their mouths as their hands caressed one another's body. Drunk on alcohol and lust, both continued their lustful kisses with glazed eyes. Small soft fingers buried themselves into the mop of blue while the other hand cradled this handsome man's neck.

How they got into this position was really simple...

* * *

The guild was celebrating Natsu's achievement of becoming an S-class mage, drinks were handed out, and Lucy ended up being drunk and ended up going home without anyone noticing, except Jellal noticed the drunken celestial mage leaving. The ex-criminal was invited and went in his Mystogan disguise, of course he himself ended up quite tipsy after having some drinks. Jellal went after the blonde haired mage to make sure she got home safely.

Lucy of course was walking on the side of the river in her drunk stupor, as she took another step, the drunk mage ended up slipping, though she would've fallen into the river had a pair of lean arms hadn't caught her.

"You okay," she shivered as a voice laced with silk whispered in her ear.

Lucy looked up and blushed as brown met brown. "I'm fine, thanks," she managed to slur out.

Jellal couldn't help but chuckle, "Perhaps you shouldn't walk on the river edge drunk."

"Shudda up, besidesssss wat chu doin here?"

"Well I'm here to help escort a drunk mage home," Lucy glared at the blue haired man's statement.

"I ain't drunk," of course Jellal ended up laughing.

"Sure," so the former ex-criminal did escort the drunk celestial mage home, and well things ended up getting heated as they made their way towards the blonde's room.

* * *

"Jellal," the blonde moaned out as a pair of lips made their way towards her neck.

The bluenette started nipping and sucking the area in which both the neck and shoulder met. Jellal wrapped both of Lucy's legs around his waist and drunkenly lead them towards her bed, once his knee hit the piece of furniture, the bluenette dropped the blonde onto the sheets and pounced onto her. A small squeal left Lucy's lips as Jellal threw himself on top of her, but moans escaped as he brought his lips to hers. Their tongues dueled for dominance and fingers began to thread into locks of blue and gold.

Jellal let out a moan as the celestial mage wrapped her legs around his waist and started to rub against him. The bluenette let out a low growl as he felt his arousal stirring to life. The mage underneath him arched her back as his hands made their way underneath her light blue shirt. Calloused fingers began to knead her bra covered breast causing the tips to perk up.

"Jellal," the blonde beneath him moaned out.

The handsome young man took off Lucy's shirt followed by her bra, and threw both articles of clothing to side, quickly he took a perky nipple into his hot mouth while his right hand massaged the neglected breast. After letting go of her left breast with a loud 'pop,' Jellal proceeded to lick the tip and the dragged his tongue to her right breast. Lucy could feel her body temperature rising up alongside the heat between her legs.

While sucking on her breast, Jellal's left hand made its way downwards and slipped underneath her skirt. His fingers teasingly stroking her cloth covered entrance, causing her to become wetter, and began to finger her through her red laced thong. Once Lucy moaned out her release, the bluenette separated himself from her soft mounds and ripped off both her skirt and soaked thong. He captured the beautiful blonde's lips once again, Lucy moaned as her naked body rubbed sensually against his clothing.

"Jellal, off," the bluenette complied as he felt Lucy tugging his cloak, and hastily took off all of his gear, leaving him naked.

Lucy blushed at the sight of his arousal, she had to admit that Jellal was big, then again she was in the presence of a man, not a boy. Both were kneeling in front of each other, taking in the other's naked sight. Daringly, Lucy's right hand reached out towards Jellal's naked skin, she could feel his breathing hitch as her fingers gently caressed his neck, then making way towards his well sculpted abs. Her left hand joined in as she felt the power underneath the palm of both her hands.

Jellal dropped his head back a bit as Lucy continued to caress his body, feeling every single tone muscles this gorgeous young man had to offer. Her right hand stroked his six-pack, with light touches, while her left hand caressed his arm. The bluenette brought her right hand towards his mouth and began to suck on the tips of her fingers, causing a light blush to appear on Lucy's cheeks.

The blonde's left hand made its way towards his throbbing length, Jellal let out a hiss as light feather touches caressed his arousal. He led Lucy's lubed hand towards his arousal, blushing, she looked down and knew what he wanted. Her right hand joined her left and started to stroke Jellal's length. She felt a bit of weight on her right shoulder as Jellal buried his face into her neck. His sensual moans made their way into her ear, causing the celestial to feel a bit more flustered as she continued to jerk him off.

"You know, you can go a bit faster," he nipped her ear, in which Lucy gripped him a little to tight, though Jellal responded by bucking his hips.

"I have a better idea," she whispered hotly.

Surprisingly, Lucy had thrown Jellal onto the bed, so he was laying down and positioned between his legs. Lustful eyes watched as the blonde vixen slowly stroked his throbbing organ, eyes rolled back in his head as Lucy's hand movements became a bit faster. The celestial mage felt a bit powerful, having this former criminal feel like putty in her hands, she wanted nothing more than to hear him moan out her name, so she took his length into her mouth.

"Oh shit, Lucy," having this beautiful women suck him off was something he wasn't expecting.

The blonde would rotate from licking his length to sucking and would stroke whatever she couldn't take into her mouth. The bluenette felt like he had died and gone into the heavens as this beautiful creature continued to pleasure him. A loud groan escaped the bluenette's mouth as a powerful orgasm escaped his twitching length and into the celestial mage's mouth.

Lucy let out another squeal as Jellal changed their positions, this time she laid on her back and Jellal was positioned between her legs.

"That was amazing, but let me return the favor in full," Jellal whispered hotly against her lips.

Light kisses were placed upon the blonde's supple skin as the bluenette made his way towards her dripping core. Teasingly, Jellal flicked his tongue against her clit, feeling the blonde respond, the bluenette continued with his ministrations. His tongue lapping at the bundle of flesh as his index finger made its way into her velvety walls. Lucy arched her back as Jellal pleasured her with his sinful tongue and his skillful fingers. A gasp left her plump lips as Jellal wrapped his lips around her clit and started to suck on it like a starving babe. His fingers pumping religiously in and out of her slick walls, she responded by bucking against his fingers, wanting more of his touch to soothe the ache she was feeling down below.

"Jellal," hearing her moan out his name was too much for the former criminal.

The blonde arched her back as she cried out his name the moment the heat within the pit of her stomach was too much for her to handle. Jellal pulled out his fingers and noticed how much cum was on them and smirked.

"Lucy," the panting blonde looked through half-lidded eyes and saw what Jellal was doing.

This handsome devil of man was licking her nectar off of his fingers with such sexuality that it was making her wet again. Jellal made sure to keep eye contact on the celestial mage, his hungry gaze met her own, it felt like forever for him to finish cleaning of his fingers, but he wanted to savor the sweetness of his wonderful victory.

He slowly lowered himself on top of the panting blonde, his hands placed beside her neck, caging her in, he leaned down and brought her into another kiss. Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist once again and rubbing her lower regions against his now hardened arousal.

"You want me," he whispered hotly against her lips.

Moaning as he teased her with the lip of his length, "Oh god yes Jellal."

The bluenette grinned and gently slide inside of her, when he reached her barrier, brown eyes met chocolate colored eyes, the younger mage nodded her head giving him the sign to continue on. Jellal moved his hips back and with quick movements, slammed his hips against hers, causing the piece of skin to tear out and the blonde letting out an anguish cry at the lost of her virginity. Once the blonde had gotten used to Jellal's size, she bucked her hips and squeezed down onto his length as a signal for him to continue on.

Jellal grinned a bit and placed his mouth against her ear, "I hope you're ready my little celestial mage, because tonight I'm going make you see real stars."

He pulled back a bit until the tip remained in and slammed against her, causing the sound of his ball sack to reverberate around the room as it slapped against her ass. Lucy held onto his shoulders as Jellal continued to move in and out of her. Occasionally he would circle his hips causing the blonde's nails to dig into his skin. Jellal couldn't help but savor the way her hot and velvety walls tightened around him as he continued to pleasure the blonde Fairy Tail mage.

The way her body reacted to his movements felt so natural as if they were a match made in heaven. His heart would swell whenever this beautiful creature cried out his name with so much passion. Jellal hooked both her legs over his shoulders to he give the blonde more pleasure. The new angle gave Lucy had allowed her to feel more of the bluenette's movements. Wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him into another kiss gave Jellal a chance to go into a kneeling position and having the blonde bounce on his lap.

This new position allowed Lucy to reach new heights of pleasure, she could feel the tip of Jellal's length kiss her womb each time he pumped into her. Drips of Lucy's arousal leaked out of her core, onto the bluenette's thighs and onto the bed. She threw her head back as she reached her second orgasm of the night. Still moving inside of her, Jellal turned Lucy over so she was on her hands and knees and proceeded to fuck her from behind. The older mage kissed the younger mage's back, from her shoulder all the way towards her spine.

Lucy's tightened even more as Jellal's sinful fingers made its way towards her core and began to knead the bundle of pleasurable flesh as he continued his movements within her. She threw her head back as the bluenette managed to rub against her womb once again. Her knees grew weak and ended up leaning on her arms as they gave out. Jellal rested his head against her shoulder giving Lucy a chance to kiss him, their heads bobbed as the bluenette was thrusting into her with quick movements, causing their kisses to become sloppy.

The young man could feel himself starting to reach his limit, without missing a beat, changed their position yet again with Lucy on her back yet again. He wanted to see of pleasure filled face before he could release inside of her. Heated moans and pants escaped their lips as their body was filled with great amounts of pleasure. Each time he pounded into her heated walls, the blonde would always scratch his back as she tried to hold on. Daringly, Jellal tilted his hips and slammed back into the blonde's dripping core. Lucy let out a pleasure filled scream as she was brought to newer heights of pleasure. He smirked each time she screamed his name into the high heavens, letting the Celestial Realm know who was the one pleasuring the beautiful blonde.

Lucy threw her head back as she felt her third orgasm of the night, "JELLAAAAAAL." Her juices spilt onto his stomach and down her core, causing some to leak onto the sheets once more.

Jellal continued to thrust into her with wild and reckless abandonment. The moment Lucy had come, Jellal knew his own orgasm wouldn't be far behind but he wanted to savor the feeling of being inside her just for a few more minutes. Though, when Lucy had managed a smaller orgasm that was it for the bluenette, he tightened his grip on her hips and threw his head back releasing roar as he released inside of her. Jellal's released had caused Lucy own release once again, the moment she threw her head back, all she could see was the stars Jellal had promised her she would see.

**END**

**Phew thought I would never get that done! Anyways this was a bit toughie for me to do while trying to avoid some cliché's some JeLu fics use:**

**1)Lucy sees Natsu kissing Erza**

**2)Natsu tells the whole guild/everyone he and Erza are dating**

**3)Jellal learns to move on and ends up falling in love with Lucy**

**4)Lucy is given a mission that involves Jellal **

**So all in all this ended up as a drunk fic, but a drunk fic gives me the freedom to do whatever the hell I want. Not only that but I had recently turned 21 and didn't get drunk on my birthday, so Jellal and Lucy got drunk for me XD. **

**The ending was pretty much me winging it, I didn't want to do any lovey dovey romantic stuff, so I just ended it with Lucy getting her fifth orgasm of the night XDD. **

**Also about Jellal's mask, let's just say it got lost during the previous heated make out because I couldn't fit it in the story but that's just me being lazy lol. **

**I apologize for any grammatical errors you found in this story. And please do review! **

**I'm also thinking of writing a NatsuxLucyxJellal threesome one-shot, of course taking after the GMG arc, I mean seriously those two are hot and me having thoughts about Lucy having a threesome with those two sexy bishies is making me nosebleed! **


End file.
